


Cooked Goose

by Miss Mamacita Oliveira (Gberryb)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cottagecore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Miss%20Mamacita%20Oliveira
Summary: Ethan can't survive on pure anger alone.Someone has to anchor him during this time of strife.Would you be willing to help this poor widower find his missing daughter?
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Cat Dragged In

Your grandfather hated Ethan the moment he arrived.

“Keep your mouth shut, you dolt!” He’d snipped, covering Ethan’s mouth as the creatures outside prowled around. Only a few minutes later you were getting dragged through the floorboards by your thighs.

“Grab my hand!” Ethan had tossed his gun aside to help you. When he’d freed you from the creature's grasp he didn’t hesitate to turn the attackers into piles of furry sludge. 

Your grandfather still hated him, but he’d softened up a little bit, especially after you’d been saved.

“He’s a foreigner. He brings bad luck with ‘em. Those things haven’t attacked for months and the moment he shows his face around here…” He trailed off through a grunt. For the third time that night he was cleaning his rifle. The fire made the pot of stew you were stirring smell delightful.

“Grandpapa.” You smiled at him gently. “He is a foreigner, yes. But you saw him. He’s going to do what’s right.”

The two of you looked at each other, flames dancing in your eyes. He looked away and sighed out deeply. “Perhaps you are right, _nepoată_. We will see what he does.”

Time went on. You cooked and tidied. You tended to the animals. There were a few visitors but none who stayed, just travelers passing through. Your neighbors, as usual, spent most of their time inside seemingly avoiding you. Only Greta would trade her cow’s milk for some of your goat cheese.

You thought about Ethan. It had been a few days since he’d left the safety of your grandfather’s cabin. You’d heard whispers of him defeating a warlock that regularly appeared to your village. You felt giddy with this knowledge. He was going to do it. He was going to stop Lady Dimitrescu from capturing and killing any more young maidens. It would certainly be an unintended consequence of his quest.

That night you’d made a delicious venison stew, using the best cuts of meat from your grandfather’s recent hunt. Just as you’d managed to sit down there was labored knocking from the door. Before either of you could move you heard him outside over the cold wind.

“It’s me, Ethan.” He called out tiredly. “ _Please…_ ”

You opened the door despite your grandfather’s protest. Indeed, it was Ethan. He looked like he’d been in a fistfight with a werewolf. You supposed that could have very well been the case. You ushered him inside in front of the fire, giving him your blanket, which he curled into immediately.

“Are you hurt?” You asked him, filling up a glass with filtered water from the well. He took it and greedily gulped it down. Dirt and blood was matted into his blonde hair. His blue eyes were wild. He looked like a cornered animal.

Ethan said nothing, he just pulled up his pant leg to show a hole through his shin. You’d seen that kind of injury before. You’d seen the woman who caused it disappear into a cloud of insects off in the woods. You looked up at your grandfather and he nodded grimly.

It was obvious Ethan hadn’t slept or ate in days. He burned his tongue on the bowl of stew you’d given him when he tried to slurp it down. You couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“What’s so funny?” He mused, wiping his mouth with a sleeve of his ruined, yellow hoodie. 

“Nothing.” You shied away, looking through a cabinet for the medical supplies.

“She’s surprised you’re still alive.” Your grandfather smirked. “I am too. You must’ve been through a lot.”

Ethan opened his mouth and an hour later he’d described some of the most disturbing things he’d seen and done. It made you nervous to touch him but he didn’t even flinch when you began to sew up his leg. Perhaps the rumors were right. Ethan, while definitely a foreigner, was not your average man.

“You need to get rid of those Dimitrescus.” Your grandfather nodded. “It’s the only way.”

“I think they...I think they have my daughter.” Ethan’s face fell. “And I was in their cellar. I know what they do to the girls who go up there and never come back.”

Ethan refused to meet your gaze. All three of you knew of the threat that lingered over your head in particular. You’d almost been taken away by them before. With Ethan here you did feel a little bit safer, a little less likely to be snatched up in the night like your mother.

“You’ll find your daughter and you’ll get rid of those, those witches...once and for all.” You nodded, wrapping his leg in fabric scraps. “But first you need to rest up and get geared up, right Grandpapa?”

He looked at both of you stoically, although there was some humor in his eyes. He adjusted his grip on the rifle in his lap. “She is right. Get some rest, tomorrow I’ll go trading for supplies.”

Ethan nodded and curled up tighter in your blanket. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Your grandfather took you aside in your small bedroom. His wrinkles were deeper than they had been before.

“ _Nepoată_ , be careful when I’m gone.” He pulled you into a hug. “I look at you and all I see is your mother. I see her smile.”

“Grandpapa…”

“This Ethan boy, he’s a bad omen.” He hissed. “I don’t want to leave you here, but you are right. He is our only hope. He’s the only one to have made it this far.”

Tears began to pool in your eyes. You hugged him tight, remembering the story of your mother’s disappearance. 

She’d been out in the pasture, herding the flock when a terrible wind had come through. Your father had been able to save you from getting caught up in it but your mother had vanished. Shortly after, your father left to find her and never returned. The Dimitrescus were behind it, you were positive. Ethan had to stop them, he was going to stop them, and you were going to make sure of that.

“Get some sleep, _Poppah_.” You smiled sadly at him. “We have a lot of work to do in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay am I the only one who's freaking the FUCK out about the new RE8 stuff? Because good lord I had a total epiphany to write and post some of this. Gosh, Ethan is so darn cute.
> 
> What ya'll think of the storytelling?
> 
> It's gonna get juicy here pretty soon.


	2. Thick As Thieves

You let Ethan sleep in as you prepared breakfast early. Your grandfather ate, slung his pack over his back, and left. His goodbye had been a strong hug, as if apologizing in advance, if something bad were to happen. You pushed that thought aside and went to get everything ready. 

In a few hours you had taken care of most of the chores. You admired the sunrise as you sat on the porch and worked on a new talisman to ward off evil. You’d hoped it to be your strongest one yet. Ethan would need it.

Speaking of Ethan, you heard him from the doorway. When you peered inside he was sitting up, dazed and confused. He looked at you and blinked a few times before seeming to realize where he was. “Uh...hi?”

You giggled at him again but went inside to help him stand. He was a bit wobbly but he managed to walk to sit at the table. You served him some breakfast of deer sausage, eggs, and leftover stew. He hungrily ate, completely distracted, giving you a moment to take him in.

Every time he showed up it was dark, but now in the early morning light, you could get a good look at him. He was average height and average build. If you were being honest he was definitely a little on the lankier side. He had large hands and blonde hair and...he smelled. You weren’t sure why the smell was hitting you now but, yuck, he stunk like a dog. A wet one who liked to get into fights with bloody wolves on top of manure piles.

  
“Uhm...E-Ethan…” You swallowed, taking a couple steps back into the kitchen. He looked up at you through a mouthful of eggs, his cheeks puffed out a little like a chipmunk. He made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. “Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

Ethan blinked a few times before the idea seemed to dawn on him. He glanced down at his soiled clothes and dirty hands before nodding profusely at you. This time you couldn’t help but giggle. “Alright then, give me a few minutes.”

  
Setting up a hot bath was always a bit of work. The burner underneath the tub never seemed to work properly. After finagling with it you breathed a sigh of relief when it finally kicked on. You plugged the tub and ran the tap. Full baths were rare for you and your grandfather but you supposed Ethan deserved it. After all...he might never come back. 

You didn’t realize you’d been caught up in your thoughts until there was a knocking on the doorframe. You glanced up and Ethan stood shakily in the doorway. “H-hi…”

“Oh, it’s almost ready.” You said, pushing up your sleeves higher so they wouldn't get wet. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no it’s just...uhm...I wanted to thank you.” Ethan swallowed hard. “For the food. Thank you it was...really good.”

You felt your cheeks heat up a tad. “It was no problem.”

With that the water was done filling up to the right level and it was steaming hot. You turned off the burner and looked up to Ethan. “It’s ready now, it’s just really hot. So be careful not to cook your own goose.”

“Uhh…” Ethan swallowed hard, his eyes darting from the bath back to you. Perhaps it was just the strain of limping around but you noticed a slight blush on his cheekbones. “C-cook my goose?”

Oh. You nearly laughed at him. Of course he didn’t get it.

“It’s a saying. It means to hurt yourself, or when you say ‘cook someone’s goose’ it means to hurt them.” You chuckled. “Sorry. Here, let me help you get into the tub. You can hardly stand as it is.” 

Ethan’s face went from shy to embarrassed. “No it’s okay, I’ve got it, really!”

You never understood foreigners. Nakedness wasn’t scary. Bath houses were plentiful in the area. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time you’d washed the back of a strange man in your house. The last one had been on the same quest and he’d died. But at least his last night had been a clean one.

You opened your mouth to say something but Ethan stumbled forward and he frowned. “I could use a little help. I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You smiled softly, helping steady him into the room. He took off his hoodie and his shirt, which you took and began to fold up, you back turned to him as he further disrobed.

“I can try to fix this jacket for you, if you’d like.” You offered. “Your shirt is probably a lost cause.”

“Uhh...y-yes please.” Ethan said shakily. You placed the soiled tops on the sink and when you turned around you felt a slight blush form on your cheeks. You weren’t shy but Ethan was a man, a naked one too. He tried to swing his leg over the lip of the tub but was struggling. You offered him a hand and he sunk into the water with a light splash.

“Is it too hot?” You asked, noticing his wince. He shook his head. You added soap to the water and pulled out a duo of washcloths. “Let me wash your hair. Did you hit your head at all? I want to check and make sure you don’t have any cuts.”

“No, I’m...I’m okay.” Ethan said. “Really, you don’t have to do all this for me.”

“Look, Ethan.” You sighed, kneeling at the side of the tub. “I want to help you. This is...this is something I wish I could do, but I can’t. They turn women like me into...into…”

Ethan shyly took your hand, his face sullen. “I know. I need to do this for my daughter, and to make sure they don’t take you too.”

“If I can’t fight then I need to make sure you can. And this…” You gestured to the whole bathroom, filled with useful items and the two of you. “This is the only way I can think of.”

The two of you held each other’s hands for a moment, the sound of the tap dripping, the sound of the rustling trees outside. Ethan spoke first, this time meeting your eyes for the first time since he’d saved you from the creatures.

“When I destroy those witches, can I...stay for a little while longer?” He swallowed hard. “I can hardly take care of myself right now...I don’t know if I’ll be able to look after my daughter after...everything is over.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Of course. She’ll be safe with me and Grandpapa. I promise.”

Ethan didn’t argue when you began to suds up his locks. You remembered his hair being blonde but now it was almost brown with how much filth was caked into it. It took a couple rounds of shampooing before his normal hair color returned. As you worked Ethan cleaned himself. He cleaned his hands and his arms before the washcloth disappeared beneath the murky water of the bath.

You noticed that Ethan had a few bite marks on his neck. You were gentle about cleaning those. Surprisingly they already seemed to be healing up. The scabs were already peeling off to reveal pale scars. A few of the deeper marks were still just scabs.

When your fingers brushed over one of his shoulder blades you had to pause. Ethan let out a quiet, contented sigh. You weren’t shy, but shyness began to overtake you. That wasn’t a sound of pain. 

“There, that should do it.” You said, using the tub as leverage to stand. Your knees felt a bit sore. “If you need any help let me know. I need to go grab you some spare clothes while I wash these dirty ones.”

Ethan didn’t object when you left. You sunk to the goatskin carpet of your room feeling a bit embarrassed at yourself. You shouldn’t have helped him, you opened a door to sin. You shook your head hard and went to open your chest. You had some of your father’s old clothes that you would wear when you wanted to feel strong. You picked out a comfortable looking pair of cotton pants and a gray sweater.

When you returned Ethan was out of the tub, dripping onto the tile, facing away towards the window. You placed the clothes on a nearby rack, trying desperately to keep your eyes off his bare legs. He was smart, he’d find them there.

You took his dirty clothes outside and tried to drown out your thoughts with the swish of the cold suds in the water basin.


	3. City Slick

That afternoon was quiet. Ethan sat by the fire falling asleep and waking up every thirty or so minutes. Occasionally you’d step outside to do a task and he’d follow close behind you. Every now and then he’d help with curious eyes. He was obviously a city boy, not used to living off the grid.

“You do all of this...everyday?” He asked. 

“Of course.” You replied, hanging his hoodie up to dry on the clothesline. “I’ve been doing it my whole life.”

“I’ve got a question.” He said, helping you hang up more clothes with his wobbly leg. 

“Hm?”

“Is...everything...like, old fashioned?” He asked. “You know, like, haha uhm...women have to obey men and stuff?”

You looked at him and you weren’t sure if he was joking or not. You started to laugh at him which only seemed to make him more uncomfortable. 

“Does your wife have to _obey_ you?” You snickered, rolling your eyes. Ethan’s face darkened and the mirth died in your chest. You’d seen the ring on his finger, you’d assumed she was back home, worried sick, but too scared to follow him. 

“She never listened to me. She never did anything I asked.” Ethan frowned, clipping his shirt up on the clothesline. “That’s part of the reason I’m in all this shit.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t kno-”

“Don’t be sorry.” His face softened a bit when he glanced at you. He was handsome in a way you couldn’t describe. “ You’re innocent in all this. None of this is your fault.”

Quietness settled down between the two of you. After a few moments everything had been put out to dry. You and Ethan settled down on the porch, sharing a snack of dried fruits and nuts you’d snagged from the pantry. 

“Would you say you’re old fashioned?” He asked, cracking a peanut. You snorted at him.

“What is with you and that question?” You snickered. “Well, yes, I guess I am. I’m not a city girl, that’s for sure.”

Ethan’s eyes glittered for a second, but maybe that had just been your imagination. “That’s true. Have you ever thought about leaving this place?”

You looked down at your apron, frowning. “Once my grandfather dies I’ll go. I can’t leave him here alone.”

“I understand.” He nodded, stealing the last raisin from the dish you had between the two of you. “If you ever change your mind you could always come to visit me and my daughter, once all of this is over.”

He said it with such certainty that it made your heart ache. He would defeat the witches, he would save you and the village. He was going to do these things just for his baby child. He was like a living, breathing knight, like the ones in your old storybooks. He didn’t look like it on the outside, but having spent just a little bit of time with him you knew it was true.

“I’d love that.”


	4. A Whole Horse

The evening was quiet. Your grandfather should’ve arrived but you supposed he’d probably gone on a quick check of the rabbit traps in the woods. You’d made more stew, but this time decided to make cast iron pie. It came out a little charred but if you cracked the edges off the inside was sweet and warm.

During your downtime you'd managed to hand stitch up his yellow hoodie, his jeans, and his shirt (which you'd thought to be a total lost cause). They smelled clean like detergent and what Ethan didn't know was you'd sewn your talismans into the hems. If he were to be attacked hopefully they'd buy him enough time to escape. You didn't like thinking like that but as you folded his clothes and offered them up you supposed it was better safe than sorry.

“Thank you so much for all of your help.” Ethan gushed, shrugging on his jacket. “Really, this is...I can’t thank you enough."

"It's not problem, really." You offered back. "Here, you should drink some of this."

You mixed him up some green herb tea and magically, his leg seemed to heal. You never understood how it worked but Ethan looked good, much better than he originally had that morning, maybe even better than the first time you met.  You went back to creating more talismans while  Ethan cleaned his weapons by the fire. Your grandfather would be home soon, but both you and Ethan were getting hungry. On one instance you caught him stealing bites of the stew when you weren't looking. When you scolded him the two of you couldn’t help but laugh. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He shrugged through a smile. "I've always been a pretty hungry guy. I could eat a whole horse any day." 

You couldn't help but laugh. You'd never heard of that saying before but it was absurdly funny. You barely managed out between your snickers. "A _whole_ horse?"

"Yup, hooves and all!" He smiled and the two of you were soon lying on your side, laughing hard. It didn’t make sense for the two of you to be so caught up in it but after a while the two of your bellies hurt. 

“I don’t know why I’m laughing so hard.” You barely managed out. “It’s not really that funny.”

Ethan was wiping his eyes but still laughing. When you were finally able to contain yourselves you didn’t realize you’d been leaning up against him. He didn’t seem to notice, or really care for that matter. The two of you kept stifling your giggles on the old rug.

“I...n-nevermind I shouldn’t…” He started then trailed off. His thick eyelashes looked golden in the firelight. 

You nudged him. “What? What is it?”

For the third time he looked into your eyes. He had an earnest look on his face. He seemed a bit nervous and looked away. “I...I can’t…”

You smiled softly, just enjoying his closeness. “If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.”

He looked at you again, steadying his nerves. Your entire body seemed to freeze up.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but uhm…” A slight blush formed on his upper cheekbones. “I think you’re pretty.”


	5. Old Fashion

“Oh, uh...oh my. Ethan I…” You could feel your cheeks starting to heat up. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning away from you. “I shouldn’t feel like this. It’s only been a week and I...everything’s wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You blushed, the words falling out of your mouth. “I think you’re pretty too.”

Silence washed over the two of you, only the crackling of the fire remained. Shyly, you grabbed Ethan’s hand and held it in yours. It felt warm, and you felt heat building in your chest the longer the two of you sat so close. He wasn’t the first man you’d gotten comfortable around that wasn’t your grandfather. He probably wouldn’t be the last, but for the moment the two of you sat there, just enjoying each other’s company.

You felt a little stupid for calling him “pretty” back but with the way he was blushing maybe it hadn’t been so stupid. He brushed his thumb over the back of your palm. You could feel your heart thumping like a drum in your ribcage.

“I’m gonna ask this again. I know it’s dumb but…how old fashioned are you,” He swallowed, head bowed, he brushed over your forearm with his other hand. “When it comes to...uhm...l-liking someone?”

Once again you giggled at his question. “Do you mean just liking someone? Or _like-liking_ someone?”

Ethan seemed to get you were joking a little bit, a smile curling up at the edges of his lips. He rarely looked certain, always nervous and shy, but this time his gaze was knowing. “I meant _like-like_. What do you think about that?”

“Well, ah, I’m not old fashioned in that way I guess.” You were definitely blushing at this point. Your cheeks felt just as hot as the fire in front of you both. “My grandpapa would like me to. He doesn’t have to worry, there aren’t any men this far outside of the village.”

“Except me?” Ethan offered, leaning against you a little more.

You smiled at him in agreement. “Except you.”

Silence once again, but this time it was peaceful yet full of tension. Ethan was handsome, you had to admit that. Perhaps he wasn’t the strong, broad chested type you’d always fantasized about, but he was strong in the ways that mattered. He’d saved you once and was currently still on a journey that would save you but countless others as well. He was humble too. Never once did he complain or argue. He was kind, so kind. And sitting so close to him was waking up feelings that only existed in your dreams.

“Ethan, I’ve never…” You blushed and looked away. He nudged your elbow and looked down at your face expectantly. “I’ve never done more than ki-”

**_TAP_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing but uh...I live in Texas and shit got crazy with the whole blizzard going on. Please enjoy this chapter in my absence :3


End file.
